1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nursing bed, and more particularly to a nursing bed, which has a front frame, a mediate frame and a rear frame. The front end of the front frame and the rear end of the rear frame respectively have two supports each with a roller mounted at a free end of the support and a brake element. A sliding member is mounted between the mediate frame and the rear frame so that the rear frame is able to move traversely relative to the mediate frame.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional nursing bed (100) is shown and has a lifting mechanism mounted on the front frame so that the patient is able to lift the upper part of the body for eating or reading. As for the rear frame, a similar lifting mechanism is also mounted for the patient to change the position of the legs. However, these lifting mechanism requires a lot of gearing equipment and motors to activate, which is too costy and inconvenient for operation. Because this lifting mechanism needs another person to operate the mechanism and the lifting mechanism only changes the position of the legs of the patient in longitudinal direction, there is no way that the patient has a chance to work his/her legs in a latitudinal direction relative to the bed. Besides, every operation of the lifting mechanism requires the alternation of the entire structure of the nursing bed, which is too much time consuming and labor inefficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention intends to provide an improved nursing bed to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a nursing bed which is able to allow the patient to work the legs in the latitudinal direction relative to the bed.
In order to achieve the foregoing objective, the nursing bed of the present invention has a lifting device mounted on the front frame so that the patient is still able to change the upper part of the body and a sliding device mounted between the mediate frame and the rear frame so that the rear frame is able to move sidewardly relative to the mediate frame.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.